


Be Still

by quartetship



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Just two words, on an otherwise blank space, once a month - a reminder that only the two of them needed to understand.</p>
<p>'Be still.']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still

**Author's Note:**

> Short, modern, domestic au. Marco is an independent digital artist, Jean has a desk job. Inspired by life.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \--

"I thought we agreed you weren't bringing work home on Fridays."  
  
It was meant to be a gentle reminder, but it came out as more of a whine. Watching Jean drop an ungodly stack of unfinished paperwork onto his desk on a Friday evening wasn't an uncommon occurrence in their household, but it was one Marco was more than tired of witnessing. He found himself mumbling irritably the moment Jean landed in his desk chair.   
  
"Says the guy who literally  _lives_  in his office." Jean gave him a halfhearted glare, from which Marco noticeably retreated.  
  
"Working from home is different."  
  
"Yeah, because you never stop."  
  
Marco twisted his lips to try to keep from frowning. "I took extra jobs this month because we need the money for the move." His voice was unsteady, and Jean could hear it wavering. He softened.  
  
"I know, babe. We haven't even had time to start packing, though." He looked at the empty boxes mounting by their bedroom door, then back down at his lumbering stack of unfinished paperwork.  
  
"It's not just my extra commissions, though. If your desk wasn't  _in_  our bedroom, you'd sleep at it. You barely look up from the work you bring home unless I'm naked or handing you food."  
  
Jean hummed. "Those  _are_  my favorite incentives."  
  
"They're your  _only_  incentives," Marco deadpanned. "When was the last time you blew everything off and just watched Netflix?"  
  
"Probably whenever the last time  _you_  did was."  
  
Marco sighed. "Point taken."  
  
Assuming that was the end of a circular and seemingly fruitless conversation, Jean returned to his work. He could hear Marco shuffling around on the bed, but didn't give it a second thought, until a blanket tossed in the air settled back down over Marco's shoulders like a cape.   
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
What Marco was doing was sitting in the middle of their bed, nearly as undressed as the mattress was. He was wearing blankets instead of clothes, with their pillows mounded around him like the walls of a fortress. It was all very playful and silly and  _obnoxiously_  comfortable looking. He grinned at Jean from beneath his comforter cloak.  
  
"Taking a day off."  
  
Jean rubbed his temples and slumped further over his desk. "Lucky you."  
  
"You could join me, you know." He snaked a hand out from beneath layered linens to pat the bed beside him. Jean shook his head resolutely.   
  
"I can't focus on these files  _and_  do whatever you're doing over--"  
  
"Forget your files. They'll still be there tomorrow. And the next day. And Monday, when you're actually  _getting paid_  to work on them."  
  
"Marco, I  _can't--"_  
  
"Ooh, Netflix has Good Eats and Chopped now?"  
  
"Wait, what?"  _That_  was enough to get Jean out of his seat and across the room, peering around to look at the tv screen.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it." Marco bit his lip to keep his knowing grin from becoming the laugh that it was threatening to. "Your files, remember?"  
  
"I just wanna see, asshole." He bumped Marco over with his hip and swiped the remote from his hand, examining the offerings on the screen, and his sigh was almost  _dreamy._  
  
"Sure you can't spare a couple hours?"  
  
"To just waste in front of the tv?"  
  
Marco shrugged dramatically. "I mean, if you're too busy, I understand."  
  
It took about half a second of thought before Jean's decision was made, and he was flopping hard onto the bed and stealing the blanket from Marco. He wrapped himself in it, leaving just enough room to peek out from the end of his burrito and see Marco bent forward, smiling back at him.  
  
"Hi," Jean mumbled from behind the blanket, still just a little sour at having lost the battle. Marco's smile widened.  
  
"Hi. Missed you." He slung an arm over Jean's blanket-covered side, pulling them closer until their noses bumped together.  
  
"Since when?" Jean snorted. "I've been home for over an hour. Saw you before I went to work this morning."  
  
"I mean I've missed  _this."_  Marco brought fingers up to trace along Jean's jaw, ghosting them across his lips before leaning in to kiss him "I miss seeing more of you than the back of your head."  
  
Jean pulled a lazy smirk and nodded. "Mm. Ok, then. I'll be sure to  _look_  at you next time I'm--"  
  
 _"Not_  what I meant." Marco tugged the blanket down over Jean's head. After a moment of wriggling, Jean popped back out from beneath it and yawned.   
  
"Let's get takeout tonight. Delivery."  
  
Marco nodded. "Sounds good. Where from?"   
  
"Don't care, as long as I don't have to get back outta this bed." He reached out from beneath the comforter to stretch, fingers bunching in the crumpled sheets as he pushed them toward the edge of the bed. Beside him, Marco chuckled quietly.  
  
"I don't think they'll deliver it right to our bedroom, love."  
  
Jean groaned into his stretch.  _"You_  can get the door, then."  
  
"You're more dressed than I am. I'm almost naked."  
  
"That can be their tip." Jean was grinning madly as soon as the words left his mouth, and didn't stop even when Marco pelted him with a pillow.   
  
"You're terrible."  
  
"And you love me."  
  
Marco let his own hand fall over the edge of the bed, landing on top of Jean's, so that their fingers laced comfortably. "I do."  
  
They lay that way, breathing in the stillness and each other's presence for a while, until Jean was nearly asleep. Just as his thoughts were becoming a drowsy mashup of food shows and takeout and how  _good_  Marco looked half dressed, he felt the hand still holding his give a squeeze, and Marco's voice brought him back to world as it was.  
  
"So does this mean no work for the rest of the evening?"  
  
Jean raked his free hand through his hair and nodded. "I'm all yours. As long as you can stay away from your tablet for more than an hour."  
  
"Don't need it. My favorite piece of art is currently sharing the bed with me."  
  
Jean rolled his eyes. "You're so damned cheesy.”  
  
"And  _you're_  so damned cute when you blush like that."  
  
"I'm gonna bring my files to bed with me if you don't shut up."  
  
Marco elected to ignore his threat, rolling onto his stomach and reaching for his phone. "Chinese or pizza?"  
  
Jean shrugged, then wiggled over to lay his head on Marco's shoulder. "How 'bout that Korean place?"  
  
"We haven't had that in forever."  
  
"Yeah, well..” Jean nipped at Marco's ear and whispered between tiny, playful bites. “We've got a  _lot_  of things to catch up on tonight."  
  
For once, their to-do lists didn't include working, revising, organizing or networking. There was nothing to be done but to let time tick by unwatched, measured in episodes rather than hours and punctuated by plates of food rather than piles of paperwork. Somewhere between kisses and cuddles, they agreed that they needed more days with that same unhurried pace, and despite Marco's teasing, Jean actually typed it into his phone's calendar. Just two words, on an otherwise blank space, once a month - a reminder that only the two of them needed to understand.  
  
 _'Be still.'_


End file.
